A Hired Soulmate
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: Prompted by the lovely thequeenregina, told in a short multi-chapter fic: What if it wasn't the Blind Witch who had stolen the Evil Queen's poisoned apple, but Rumplestiltskin? What if it wasn't Hansel and Gretel hired to steal back the stolen apple, but Robin Hood? And what if, as a result, the Evil Queen gets more than she bargained for upon doing so? ((OUTLAWQUEEN CENTRAL))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! A little gift for the mid-season premiere of OUAT being OQ central and all that jazz: I have a brand new fic for all of you to enjoy! This is another prompt, an idea given to me by my bestie thequeenregina (seriously, you guys don't realize how creative she is, it's astounding). The story, in this case, takes place way back in Season One of Once Upon a Time, way before the first Dark Curse was cast. It is an alternate universe of sorts, a retelling of the story of the Evil Queen's poisoned apple from the first person point of view of Regina. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I pace back and forth in my bedchamber. The velvety material of my gown swirls around my feet as I walk one way, spin on my heel, and continue walking the opposite direction. Over, and over, and over again I repeat, what I must unfortunately call, this nervous habit. Being the queen, after all, means that I like control in all things concerning both subjects and situations. Therefore, I get antsy when different circumstances, such as those of this particularly miserable day, arise.

Rumplestiltskin is at it once again, always scheming to disrupt my plans in any way, shape, or form just by the mere flick of his delicate wrist. Oh how I simply loathe the man at times; his mercurial attitude, the way he twists his words and those of others to get what he wants, and to make people believe practically anything he wants them to believe. Many a time he has played that tiresome game on me, but not any more. Nowadays, I can never tell on whose side he is. So consequently, in order to shield both myself and the work that I do, I've had to resort to considering him as nothing but an enemy, regardless of whether he was my teacher or not. I don't fucking like him, especially after what he has done.

"Your Majesty!" the captain of my guard comes rushing towards me, practically stumbling headlong into the room. _Well it's about fucking time._ I stare daggers at the man who crumples like a can under my fiery gaze.

"Well?" I demand, stepping towards him.

"I—um—we, uh…," the man gulps. I raise a brow at him. "We were able to…make it to the Dark One's castle by nightfall, but no luck getting inside. His castle is a fortress. There are traps set everywhere."

"Don't you think I know that?" I bite, stepping even closer to the man. How dare he give me an answer like that? Is my guard really that incompetent? "So you're telling me that not one of you were able to breach it."

"We—we lost—about two dozen men, and—"

"And do I look like I care?" I snarl. In my anger I thrust my hand forward, sending the pathetic excuse of a guard flying towards the opposite stone wall of my chamber and pinning him against it midair. "I can't believe it!" I stalk towards him. "I order for the best of my men to take on the Dark Castle and not one of you succeeds?!"

"I—I shall send more men right away at your command," the struggling man breathes, his eyes wide with trepidation as he attempts to mend his defeat. It ignites a spark of exhilaration that rushes through my veins, fueling that desire within me to have people weak and trembling under my very thumb. It's what I do best, a talent in which I pride myself.

But before I can revel in such a feeling even further, a familiar giggle makes me jump in surprise, causing the hairs on my neck to stand upright. Whirling around, I see the very reason of my burning wrath sitting perched on the railing of my balcony.

"Sending your knights to do your dirty work, eh Regina?" the despicable man mocks. "How unbecoming of you."

"Oh shut up," I bark, marching towards the Dark One. "You know exactly why I can't come and fetch it myself."

"Indeed," Rumple giggles as he hops off the railing, brushing past me. His arrogance, which he leaves lingering like a bad smell, in his wake makes me wrinkle my nose in disgust. He strides confidently back into my bedchamber, leaving me to stare angrily at the open balcony.

"I can't have you poofing your way into my castle and stealing what will become nothing but yet another failed attempt at getting your revenge," the Dark One continues.

"It's my right, as you were the one to steal from me first. And besides, you don't know shit."

"I can see the future."

"Well dear, I control my own future. The lies you tell from your so-called foresight certainly won't work on me—not anymore." I continue to stare at the trees that ruffle softly in the breeze. It does nothing to calm my mind.

"Then you are absolutely certain that you believe a simple apple will fix all of your problems? Revenge isn't so simple, dearie, especially if it's against Snow White. You'll never be able to make it last." The whiny, pompous voice behind me continues to blabber.

"Don't tell me what I will or won't be able to do," I admonish, slowly turning back towards the interior of the castle, facing my foe once again. I shake my head, striding steadily towards him. "I know you. I know what you are up to," I state lowly, "And I know that you want me to cast this so-called Dark Curse as a way of making me believe that I have gotten my revenge when really I've done nothing but a favor to you and your worthless schemes." I laugh humorlessly. "You don't have my best interests at heart, Rumple," I purr, "You never have. You still think I'm weak, and that I need you to complete my revenge. But I don't. I'll get it by my self...without you."

Rumplestiltskin smirks, walking a slow circle around me. "But how do you manage to do so when I now have that precious little apple of yours, hmm?"

"I'll get it. One way or another, I will have it," I reply with a shrug. I have to keep turning around to keep eye contact with him. I know exactly what he is doing and it pisses me off to no end.

"You've already sent your guards, Regina," Rumple states, "Each one of them has failed. I see you are frustrated. Your options are dwindling."

"Oh when I'm finished, it won't be my options that will be dwindling but your own fucking ego," I retort lowly. I shake my head, squinting at the man. "You underestimate me, Rumplestiltskin," I hiss, "You are no longer at an advantage. You may have more powerful magic than I, and you may be stronger because of that, but this is _my_ kingdom. And only _I_ know the ins and outs of every corner of the Enchanted Forest. I _will_ find a way."

Rumplestiltskin shakes his head, his smirk only widening. "Well then good luck trying, dearie. You're never gonna beat me."

And with that, he disappears in a cloud of red smoke, leaving me wanting to scream and stomp my feet in frustration. But I do nothing of the sort, resorting to silently seethe as I release the guard and tell him to get the hell out of my sight.

The man couldn't get away fast enough. I watch him scurry from my chambers like a mouse before a cat. Shaking my head, I sigh, turning and heading to sit before my vanity. I put my head in my hands, sliding my palms over my forehead to my locks that stay secured in an elegant updo. Upon feeling a headache spread, I yank at the single bejeweled comb with a groan. Instantly, soft tresses tumble down my back in waves of ebony.

"I can see that my queen is worried." The mirror in front of me begins to shimmer and shine, the ripples in the glass beginning to take form of a pale face.

I roll my eyes, snorting. "An understatement," I grumble simply as I grab my brush, beginning to run it through my locks. "Plus, I'm not worried. I'm pissed."

"Perhaps I can be of help."

"If you can retrieve the apple, then by all means, what are you waiting for?"

"That, I'm afraid is beyond my powers of reflection."

"Then why am I wasting my breath talking to you?"

"Because I know exactly what you need…that is, _who_ you need."

I frown, tilting my head. "I don't follow."

"You need someone who is adept in breaching forces of magic, a skilled person at breaking and entering."

"I know that. I've deployed my best guards—or, well, whom I thought were worthy— in order to complete that task. Apparently, I thought wrong."

"They may be just as incompetent as you think. However, I believe the sole fact that they are guards is the problem. They may be skilled in breaking and entering, but their mindset is not correct. You need someone who is adept in a particular way of thinking, quick amongst the shadows, sly, and resourceful. You need someone who is willing to think outside the box, if you will, to complete this task."

"Go on," I say with a nod, "So, you're saying I need someone unconventional in his methods."

My mirror nods in reply. "Exactly. Therefore in this case, I suggest you require a thief."

"A thief…," I echo pensively, placing down my brush. "A skilled expert in the field…one who works by the shadows of the night. One who is not afraid to defy the law; fearless and brave."

"Precisely, Your Majesty."

I can't help the small smile that spreads wider across my features. "Excellent," I whisper, "Then I want only the best thief in the Enchanted Forest, that is, the thief most wanted throughout all the land. Show him to me. Now."

And with a solemn smile, my mirror bows his head.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first little bit! These chapters may be on the shorter side, but I can assure you that they will be packed full with all kinds of interesting stuff ;) Stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave your review! I'd love to hear of what you all think! Thanks for stopping by, and enjoy the mid-season premiere tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I hope everyone survived the mid-season premiere. But I have to admit, it was pretty rough at times ;) Anyway, here's the next part to my fic! And finally, we have Robin come into the picture! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

His name is Robin Hood—of Locksley, if I want to get technical, but I really couldn't care less. I've heard bits and pieces about the thief, small slices of information here and there that have proved to be irrelevant until this particular moment in time. But now as I gaze at his image through the rippling, reflective glass of my mirror, I instantly want to know everything about him. Will he be the man up to the task? Only time will tell.

As I've mentioned, I have heard stories of his valiance, stories that have spread throughout the land; tales of his bravery that do nothing but make me want to gag. He appears to be just another hero, with another ego as large as the cosmos itself. And I can't be bothered.

But when I look at him in all his glory, those sparkling blue eyes so determined and focused underneath a crop of long dirty blonde locks that fall over his forehead, I can't help but feel somewhat intrigued. As my eyes scour over a body so thick and masculine under layers of belts and buckles, I wonder what he looks like underneath. And before I can stop myself, I'm imagining his skin, smooth above firmly taut muscles of his peck and abdomen, and the way the muscles of his shoulders ripple underneath all that linen and leather.

He sits now in what looks to be a tavern. I watch with interest as he chats animatedly with his followers, raising a mug to celebrate whatever victory he had achieved at this time. I frown, however, tilting my head as I catch a glimpse of a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It looks like a crest of some sort, which bears the figure of a lion. It's bold, bulky, and black. It sticks out like a sore thumb for all to notice. _How terribly tacky._

I shake my head, continuing to watch. His smile is wide and apparent, eyes soft and warm, but have a life to them that I don't quite understand. How can someone, not just him but any of those peasants in the tavern be so cheerful in times like this? It frustrates me to no end that I have to watch them celebrate as I sit here sulking in my own rotten misery. In meager attempts to comfort myself, I put it down to merely the rum being the excuse to their overt merriment.

"Your Majesty?" The voice of my guard pulls me from my reverie.

I turn to see him waiting patiently with two other guards standing at attention from behind. I nod at him. "He's perfect," I reply, glancing back at the swirling image in my mirror. I lift my chin. "Prepare the carriage. I'm going to Sherwood Tavern."

* * *

The tavern is located deep within the forest, requiring about a half hour's ride to get to it. I look out from the window of my carriage as it races across uneven ground. The horses whinny as their hooves pound the forest floor. I revel in the way it strikes fear into the villagers who scatter to the sides of the path, all scrambling to bow their heads. I smirk at them. _That's right. Keep on bowing._ I chuckle softly to myself as we soldier on through the wood, eager to get my hands on a certain thief.

We arrive just as the sun begins to set, dipping slowly below the line of the trees. I step out of the carriage and make my way towards the front entrance of the tavern with three of my guards quick on my heels. They throw open the tavern doors with a loud bang and I step through. A silence falls almost immediately as I stand before the people of this tavern.

"I'm looking for a Robin Hood of Locksley," I address the crowd. Soft gasps filter through the peasants who shift in their seats uncomfortably. No response. I squint at them as I step forward, making my way through the throng of tables. "I know you're here, Robin Hood," I sing, looking around, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Silence sits heavy upon the people who stare at me like a deer in front of an arrow. "Thief, if you don't surrender yourself in three, someone is going to have to pay the price." I pace down the center aisle of tables.

"Three…" No answer.

"Two…" Still nothing.

"One." _Okay then._ I thrust my hand forward, cupping my fingers. A young man begins to choke. His body rises from his seat as he dangles in midair, clawing desperately at his throat. The entire tavern begins to echo with cries of anguish and mercy. I ignore each and every one of them. Two men struggle to grab at the boy's trousers. However, I lift my chin and both immediately fall unconscious, with a thump, to the ground.

"No, stop!" A voice cries above all the others. I whirl around, dropping the young man instantly as I see him there, poised with a bow and arrow pointed straight at me. His face is tense, eyes glowering. A fiendish smile spreads across my lips.

"There you are," I purr, stepping towards him. But the arrow flies from his bow. I lower my head, staring straight at him as my hand shoots up in a split second, catching the arrow precisely at the last minute. He looks at me, eyes wide as his bow lowers slowly. My grin spreads even wider as I snap the arrow in two. However, my little victory is short-lived. In a blur of movement, the thief lunges to the side, the door next to him being thrown open as he disappears through it and into the dusk.

I sigh. _Must we always do this the hard way?_

Closing my eyes, I surround myself in purple smoke. When it clears, I stand in front of the thief who at first, looks behind himself before turning to continue his direction, however running straight towards me. His eyes widen, stopping dead in his tracks. I laugh, dark eyes flashing at him. "Running from me is foolish, oh thief," I cackle, extending my hand. Immediately, the man's feet sink through the dirt, rooting him in place. I watch in delight as he tries to move his legs, but to no avail.

"I didn't think you to stoop so low as to run, now would you, Robin Hood of Locksley?" I stalk towards the man like a predator to its prey, making a slow circle around him.

"What do you want?" he demands, his voice heavily accented. His eyes follow as I pace around him in measured steps.

"Cutting straight to the chase, are we?" I remark, stopping in front of him. I stare into those blue eyes, now wide with concern. "I like that." I lift a hand and place it firmly to his chest. I almost, _almost_ , miss the small hitch of breath as it catches in the man's throat. I can practically hear the thief swallow down that large, noticeable lump. I chuckle lowly once more, dropping my hand from him.

"But here is hardly the place to discuss such…delicate matters," I continue. Behind me, my guards have caught up with us. I turn to them and nod. They brush past me, walking forward to grab the thief from both sides, hauling him up from his rooted position in the ground. I turn and look over my shoulder one last time at a pair of glaring sapphire eyes.

"Shall we head to my castle for a drink?"

* * *

 **Last line sound familiar? ;) Thanks for coming by! Stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am back! Before you read, can I just say that I'm astounded at how many views I've gotten so far for this fic? It's truly incredible and I can't thank you all enough! Lots of love and enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **A very, very important P.S-IT IS THEQUEENREGINA'S BIRTHDAY! So happy birthday to my best bestie, my friend, and beta, and creator of the idea for this fic! Therefore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely B! Love you so much!**

* * *

"Struggling is going to get you nowhere, thief," I say with a roll of my eyes as I pour two goblets of wine, "So I suggest you stop it, lest you want your wrists all charred and bloody—which, by the way, is no burden on me."

I roll my eyes as the man continues to try and twist his wrists against the heavy ropes that secure both hands, as well as feet, to the chair. His body jerks upward from side to side in his meager attempts.

"Heroes, these days," I mutter, "They just don't know when to give up." I pick up both goblets filled halfway with wine and turn to my newest captive who sits tied at one end of the long table in the grand hall. I smirk widely as I stride over to him.

"Oh, will you quit doing that?" I huff, "Really, dear, it would do you some good to learn how to relax, kick your feet up, and have a drink." I push one of the glasses into his hand, a useless maneuver considering that both his wrists are roped tightly to the arms of the chair. He glances down at the cup in his hands, and back up at me, raising a brow with a look that says he knows that I'm playing.

"So, thief," I begin, making my way back across to the other end of the table. I take a seat, leaning back and sipping delicately at my drink. "You're probably wondering why a filthy criminal such as yourself was at one moment, romping around the forest—tavern for that matter—and then next, is now here with me, dining on fine food and wine."

"I'd be most willing to take a stab at it," the man replies coolly. Once more, he glances down at the goblet in his hand and then again at me.

I smirk at him. "And what would be your 'stab' then, hmm?"

"You need me to do something for you." He stares daggers at me.

My smirk widens into a grin. "So perceptive," I compliment, "I like that. That is precisely why I've brought you here."

"Then what will you have me do?" I can tell the impatience that rings loud and clear through the tone of his voice like a pair of bells in the village chapel.

"I'd like you to steal something for me. You can do that, can you not?" My answer is simple.

The thief shakes his head. "I steal only for the good of the poor. Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because, as you can see, I have so much to offer," I reply, placing my down my goblet and opening my arms in a mock gesture to all the riches I possess. _Yes, chew on that, thief._ "I can give you anything your heart desires. All I ask, is that you do this one simple task."

I watch as he shifts in his seat. He blinks at me, his blue eyes surveying mine. "If I am to do this, what would you want me to steal?"

"Something that was previously taken from me," I answer, "It's contained in a black leather satchel."

"And where was this satchel taken, may I ask?"

"The Dark Castle."

The thief's eyes widen dramatically. "You are mad."

"Am I?"

"You think, for one minute, that I'd be able to break into that castle, the mother of all fortresses?"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried already."

"It's a death sentence."

"Look at it however you'd like, but that's where I need you to go."

The man shakes his head. "This is the Dark One you are talking about. What difference would it make if I attempt to steal this item for you, if you clearly can't even accomplish this yourself?" he demands boldly. _Fearless little fucker._

I raise a brow. "Even if I try, I cannot. His fortress is protected by magic," I state simply, shrugging a shoulder, "I can't enter. But luckily, the spell doesn't work on common folk like you."

"His fortress still has traps, deadly ones."

"Then you'll have to be careful."

The thief stares at me, shaking his head again slowly. "What is it that's so important that you need me to steal for you?"

I shake my head, lifting my chin. "Something valuable." _Hell, I'm not telling you a thing._ "Now, do we have a deal?" I watch as the man shifts in his seat once again, eyes glancing around the room before falling back upon mine.

"But what of your army?"

"They failed. I need someone better, a skilled thief like you to get the job done."

The thief sighs, closing his eyes. "All due respect, Your Majesty, but I'm not what you're looking for. There's nothing that I desire and nothing that you can give me. Plus, I have a code by which I live."

I tilt my head in mild intrigue. "A code? What code?"

"A moral code." _Really?_

"And what is that?"

"Steal from the rich, give to the poor…be truthful, righteous, and good. I try to live by this code every day of my life."

I raise a brow. Standing from my chair, I stalk towards him. "Who knew a thief had honor?"

"Surprising…isn't it?" the man quips sarcastically. I can tell that he is putting on nothing but a facade, a mask to make him seem so bold and tough. However, I have some experience with such masks. I can see the lump in his throat bob up and down as he swallows hard once more. From where I approach, I notice how his eyes indiscreetly, and quite pitifully, roam over the form-fitted black velvet gown that I have previously changed into for this special meal. And I know exactly what I can do to him. I know exactly of the power I can wield over him. And it has nothing to do with magic.

"Surprising indeed," I remark. How far can I push him? "You say that I have nothing that you desire and nothing to give, but is that true?"

I come to stand over my captive. He looks up at me with those undeniably stunning blue eyes. My own dark eyes linger on them far too long for my liking. _Oh fuck it._ I shake my head, chuckling lowly as I bend down to him, eyes running over his delectable body. With his cape removed along with his outer garments, there is more of him on display. I can just see the beginnings of his chest peek out from the open strings of his tunic.

"Let me tell you something, thief," I state lowly as I hum appreciatively, letting a fingernail drag down his chest. I can hear every strained breath forced from his lips as a result of my advances. _How pleasing._ "Every man wants something. It's simply impossible to not have a desire for anything, or anyone, for that matter."

I grin at him, looking his body up and down as I lick my lips. "My, my, a skilled thief _and_ a ruggedly handsome man. What a surprising turn-on." If there's anything I'm better at than anyone else, it's the art of seduction.

"Your tricks won't work on me," the thief swallows thickly. He turns his head away from me. _Oh dear._

"Don't you turn your face away from your queen, Robin Hood of Locksley," I admonish, reaching to touch his chin with my finger. Softly, I move his head so that he looks into my eyes. Again, his breath hitches. I know he wants it. And I know he wants it badly. I can feel it from every short breath of air he draws past his lips. I gaze down at them, all of a sudden wanting nothing but to taste their sweetness. Just what does he have to offer? The possibilities are endless.

"If you do this for me," I whisper, my breath upon those lips, "I will be at your mercy. That's what you want, isn't it…?" I purse my lips at him and press my brows together in a pout.

The thief swallows. "All due respect, but I'm not that kind of man, milady."

"Mm," I hum, "But your body tells me otherwise." I can hear him swallow again. "You want this, don't you? You want me. Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at me back in the forest, and the way you react to me now—all flustered, hot, and bothered." _Just the way I like it. God, it has been far too long._

The man shakes his head. "No…no I don't want you." I can see him fighting against every urge, every carnal desire, with every fiber of his being. It makes me giddy with excitement.

"I think you do," I persist in a low, seductive purr. "If you steal this one thing for me, I can make sure that you will spend the rest of your days in pure comfort…and pleasure." I wiggle my brow. My voice is thick, sultry, sensual, and dripping like syrup. "Shall I give you a mere taste of what your reward will be like now?"

Outside, the last ray of daylight has disappeared as darkness falls, closing the eye of day with its heavy lid. I brush my finger from his chin all the way up his cheek and back down, loving the way his stubble brushes against my delicate skin. His hair is beautifully silhouetted by the rising moon.

My lips, plump and rouge like the petals of a rose, brush softly like a feather upon his. I can feel his breath upon me, warm and gentle, but infused with trepidation, uncertainty, and defiance. _Oh, love._

Desire spikes through my veins, awakening my senses."You want this?" I inquire again, speaking lowly. The man shakes his head again, bowing slightly in his chair. Groaning in defeat, he takes his lower lip between his teeth as he peeks up at me from underneath a lock of dusty blonde that falls gracefully over his eyes. I grin widely and take that as a, "yes." It's a reluctant "yes", but a "yes" no less.

I close my eyes, immediately transporting both of us straight into my bedchamber with my signature cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears, the thief finds himself lying, now topless, upon my mattress. His arms are raised above his head, wrists roped to the headboard. And I stand at the foot of the bed, smirking deviously at him as he gives a sharp gasp upon realization, tugging firmly at his new restraints. "That's right, dear," I say, "There's no escaping from me now."

I stalk around to the side of the bed and crawl on the mattress, hiking the skirt of my gown up above my knees as I climb gracefully over his hips and lower myself down in a straddle. "Mm, mm, mmm," I hum enthusiastically, placing both of my hands upon his chest and dragging them down his half-naked form slowly, but surely. Underneath my palms and fingertips, smooth skin ripples. His ribcage spasms in short contractions as he still continues to breathe irregularly, spurred on by his ravaging libido. I can feel his beating heart as it thumps triple time against his chest. The muscles of his abdomen flex, pulling tightly, straining against my stimulating touch. His craving practically emits from his skin like bolts of electricity shooting directly from him, through my fingers, and straight down to ignite the burning flame at the pit of my own pelvis. It arouses me to no end that he feels the same way, despite how much he may try to resist.

He hisses softly as my finger travels down his happy trail, to the top of his trousers. I can feel his erection press hard into my pelvis, fueling my arousal even further, to my delight. "Mm," I repeat, reaching down to give the man a firm squeeze through the material. I look up at his features to gauge his response. Another hiss escapes the man's lips again as he flexes his hips, pushing himself further into the palm of my hand. He lets out a soft grunt, his wrists struggling against their binding. "So responsive." _The things I do to a man._

"Tell me what you want," I whisper lowly.

The thief groans again, shifting his hips underneath me, squirming with anticipation. "I—," his voice is as breathy as the wind, but heavy with yearning, "—please…"

"What do you want?" I patiently ask again, giving him another squeeze and earning another low and aroused moan.

The man gazes back at me, his eyes wide. His pupils seem to have dilated so much that I'm sure that I can no longer see any blue. "I—want—you," he forces out through gritted teeth amidst his apparent frustration.

I smile widely, reaching with both hands to undo his belt and slide his trousers, along with his underwear and off his hips. In an instant, he springs free. My lips part and I gasp softly as I grab a hold of him. "Oh my," I breathe, "How delightfully thick." I give him a tug, prompting yet another hiss to erupt from his lips as his back arches off the mattress. The rope around his wrists pulls even more taut. Grinning, I twist my hand around him, working him up and down, thumb swiping over his tip, until he is firm and solid in my grasp.

"P-please Your Majesty…," the thief groans seized by sexual angst. I lift my head, gazing at him darkly with a raised brow. I never thought I'd hear that coming from his defiant lips. The man swallows hard, glancing down at my hand that remains clasped tightly around his throbbing cock. I grow even wetter at the anticipation.

"Please what?" I breathe.

"Please…I need—I need to feel you."

My grin spreads even wider as I comply. Reaching down, I push my panties aside and rub fast and firmly at my clit with a soft groan. Then, I'm sinking down upon him, feeling myself become adjusted to his size. Oh dear God, it is better than I'd ever imagined. _Fuck._ I bite my lip to hold back a moan as I circle my hips above him, feeling every inch of him as he stretches and fills me, finally satisfying that burning need. "God, you feel incredible, thief," I groan, beginning to move. The friction has me climbing up the walls in delirium. Each time, I angle my body so that he hits directly on my g-spot, making my eyes roll back into my head as incoherent sounds tumble from my lips.

I move faster and faster, starting to pound down upon the thief. He meets me willingly, eagerly thrusting his hips each time as his head remains tilted towards the canopy, eyes rolled backwards into his skull like mine.

I moan aloud as I begin to feel myself clench, everything in my body twisting like a dishrag as I draw closer and closer to my end. He can feel it too, a low and guttural moan escaping from his parted lips. The pace quickens even further, skin slapping together; the bed creaking underneath. The heavy jewels that dangle from my ears swing violently to and fro, pulling at my lobes. My hair once done so neatly in an elegant updo becomes mussed, a few locks falling loose from the clip and into my face.

But I keep going.

I'm so close.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I arch my back, feeling everything release inside me as I utter a loud cry. I rocket towards sweet oblivion, bathed in the light of ecstasy, as everything around me comes crashing down to pieces, leaving nothing but the rush of exhilaration. And I collapse atop him, my sweaty forehead pressing hotly against his heaving chest.

The thief comes shortly after I, spreading his warmth inside me, filling me with a sense of pride and confidence that I have, yet again, been able to seduce yet another man. Perhaps now he will do my bidding.

"Say yes," I urge, gazing down at his large sapphire eyes.

"Yes to what?" the thief asks breathlessly, looking up at me with an unfocused gaze.

"Say yes to agreeing to my task."

* * *

 **Anybody catch a few Fifty Shades of Grey references? ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for more, coming soon! As always, thanks for stopping by!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we are back with chapter four! Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! Again, I thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

I watch him as he paces his cell back and forth, and back and forth…and back and forth. For the second time after all that has happened, he has refused my offer. And it frustrates the hell out of me. Every man I've slept with has been so weak as to do my bidding almost immediately. But not this man, this Robin Hood of Locksley. No. Of course he _has_ to be different. He _has_ to be the one man who diverges from all the rest, especially at this crucial time. It's _frustrating_ , frustrating as hell...but also hot. Rarely do I have men disobey me and refuse my requests. They are often too frightened, and they better be. I'm the Evil Queen, for goodness sake. God knows how angry I become when someone refuses me. However, not this time. This time, the thief had proved to be an entirely different situation, to which I find myself utterly shocked at my own reaction. I like it. I like his resistance. I like the challenge it brings. However, this still doesn't resolve my issue that the damn thief won't cooperate. Time is of the essence more than ever now, and I'm not ready to give up so easily. But being one so powerful, myself, comes with a few perks. I do know a bit of how to work my magic around my kingdom and its surroundings, metaphorically speaking.

"Father," I summon as I finish pinning up the last strand of hair into my coiffure. I wave the image of the miserable thief from my mirror before turning to meet perhaps the only man for whom I have feeling…if any. The man bows gracefully and I lift my chin. "I want to know the latest activities in trade amongst King George, Midas, and my realm. Who's on the move?"

"Midas has found himself to be in some minor debt to George. There is to be a carriage passing through our realm, bringing riches to pay it off," my father reports with a nod. _Bingo._

"Will this be in a few days time?"

"Three days precisely, Your Majesty."

"Excellent." Striding with purpose, I brush past the man, keen on having my third round at making a certain thief bend to my will. If sex won't convince the man, I am most certain this will. Like it or not, he inadvertently gave away vital information last night, information that can and will be easily manipulated in order to benefit me. That's just another thing I pride myself in doing best: exploiting values and morals, what means most to a person.

When I arrive down in the dank dungeon, the man is still at it; pacing in his cell like a lion in a cage.

"You look quite pathetic when you do that," I comment, approaching the bars. My looming shadow, cast by a single torchlight, shrouds the man in darkness.

The thief glares at me. His blue eyes, darkened by the dimness of the prison, glisten through the shadows. "First you sleep with me, thinking that I will ever be so shallow as to bend to your request. Then, you lock me up in this cold and unforgiving cell. Do you do this with every man you hire?"

I lift a brow. "Every man had been willing to do my bidding with or without some…further convincing. All, except you. Why is that?"

"I told you, I have a code. And I don't heed to the words of vengeful royalty such as yourself." _Damn._

I chuckle lowly. "That may be true, dear, but you do heed to my charms. Last night is all the proof you need."

"Last night was a mistake."

"Last night was fabulous."

"You use sex as a weapon."

"Mm. I use it quite well. Wouldn't you agree?"

The man shakes his head. "Why are you here? Because if you are going to try to convince me, yet again, to steal for you, it's no use."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, tilting my head, "Because I've just received word of a passing carriage through the land, a carriage filled to the brim with riches, namely the finest gold the world has ever seen. And I will tell you the _exact_ route that it will be taking, if you do what I ask."

I watch as a whole mess of expressions suddenly flit across the man's face in the dim light of the dungeon. As I study him, I notice the mixed emotions that flash through his eyes. _Tempting, thief. I know._ He wants it. I know he does.

I know a carriage like this would save his poor, starving villagers for another few months, possibly even more since it comes directly from Midas' realm. The corners of my lips twitch into a slight smile as I see such conflicting thoughts roam, as clear as day, across his features. I can read him like a book. I can see morality pull him in both ways. Yes, he would obviously desire for more details concerning this carriage. Such a thievery that would be, and such a gain it would be, all for his campaign in stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Yet again, he would be a hero among the people. But however, his morals would still pull him from doing what I ask: stealing for me, and not for the benefit of poor. It's an interesting tug-o-war on his soul, one that I take pleasure in watching nonetheless. In fact, I find it fascinating.

"You want to help me?" the thief asks lowly after an eon of silence, his brows furrowing deeply.

I shrug. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I step closer to the cell bars. "Now I know you want it. I can see that glint in your eye. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He's frustrated. I can tell. And it delights me.

"No, I'm afraid you don't, thief. But think about it. A carriage, full of gold, gold that you can use to give your starving followers."

"People _you_ have starved."

"Times are tough. What can I say? I can't control everything, can I?"

"That's why you appoint bastards such as Nottingham to be in charge."

"That's beside the point." I dismiss in annoyance. "Now will you agree to what I'm offering you or not?" Silence ensues as the man continues to scowl at me. I wait patiently. Nothing.

"I'm waiting, thief." Still nothing. I groan, running my hand over my hair. "Fine. How about, in addition, I take down all of your 'Wanted' posters and forevermore decree that you shall run throughout the kingdom, free of any prosecution and arrest?" I raise a brow at him. "You can perform your robberies in peace, not having to worry about getting caught," I entice.

The thief runs his fingers through his hair, looks of conflict written upon his face. _Oh the struggle._ I continue to stare at him determinedly as he weighs his options, his values. I've offered everything I can now. There's nothing else. _Take the bargain goddammit._

"Fine," he breathes out forcefully, shaking his head. "Fine. I accept." _Hallelujah._

* * *

"So look, the carriage is to take the royal passage east. So from here, across to here." I drag my finger across the wrinkled, ancient parchment. "Plan on the carriage stopping over in this outer village, for it is closer to the destination than all of the others."

"So that seems to be very close to Sherwood Forest."

"Indeed which, I presume, is furthermore to your benefit."

The man nods, a small smirk playing on his lips. Strangely, and for the first time, I find it somewhat contagious as I find myself in the same position as the corners of my lips also twitch involuntarily.

We stand over the wooden table at the corner in my chamber, peering over a map of my kingdom and its surrounding realms. As I look over to the thief as he bends over the map, staring fixedly at the trail that I've just pointed out, I can't help but recognize features I haven't noticed before. These features are so small and so subtle, yet right in this moment, stick out like none other. And I don't know why. The way he furrows his brows, the way in which the skin between creases deeply in concentration, are just two examples.

The way the sun shines through the open balcony, its rays making his hair shine a brighter golden color. The gentle creases at the corners of his eyes. The stubble that I can't help but find fairly attractive.

There's a softness to his features that I haven't noticed before. It's…nice. _Different._

"Why have you told me all of this before you have me depart on this mission?" the man asks, looking towards me, oblivious as to what I'm thinking. "When you proposed the deal, I thought that my reward would come after I've done the deed, to ensure that I go through with it." The crease between his brows deepens.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Because, one, so that you know that I always hold up my end of the bargain. Apparently, people think that I'm not trustworthy enough for some reason." Well, I have broken a few promises...but that's beside the point. "And two, I know that your little moral code will keep you bound to me until you do what I ask, no matter what happens. And I know that you know that you clearly aren't the kind of man who would be so disrespectful as to not uphold his end of a deal. Am I correct?"

"I suppose, Your Majesty."

"Not to mention that I can and will be able to find you with the snap of my fingers should you try anything but the task I've presented to you." _So there._

"Very true," he says tilting his head from side to side. I watch as he gathers the map, folds it, and slides it into a satchel. Again, I allow my eyes to roam his body as he does so, completely unaware. "So, when do you want me to leave on this quest?"

I pause, thinking for a moment. "Tomorrow morning, you shall set out. I'll tell you everything you need to know tonight."

The thief's eyes widen. "Tonight?" he chokes. _Oh yes, dear. Tonight._

I lift a brow at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," the man shakes his head, "Not at all. I just—I thought I'd be going back to my cell after this."

"Would you like to?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I suggest you don't make comments like that." I press my lips together in a firm line, staring hard at the blue eyes in front of me. But the man chuckles, shaking his head. _What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

 **A bit of chemistry going on, no?**

 **Side note, credit to thequeenregina, not only for the idea for this fic, but also for her idea of Regina's final persuasion in getting Robin to do what she asks. Thanks, B!**

 **Thanks for stopping by again, and don't forget to review! Stay tuned and I'll see you shortly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! So sorry about the longer wait, things are so crazy nowadays with other papers needing to be written. But here is my next update! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

As the fire starts to burn out, and the heaviness of sleep begins to weigh upon us. I lift myself from the bed and with a sigh, stoop down to gather the various articles of clothing that had earlier been shed in haste, but now lie in a pile of muddled material on the floor. Padding over to my vanity, I place the mess of attire onto the seat of my chair and grab my nightgown, pulling the thin and silky material up and over my naked form. I look over towards the figure in my bed as he silently watches my every move with those pools of blue.

"Why did you choose me?" the thief speaks up, his sweaty naked chest still glistening in the light of the moon. I lift my brow and approach him, coming to slide back between the wrinkled and sweaty sheets. "I know you specifically chose me for this task. Why?" the thief asks again.

I shake my head, shrugging. "Because you are the most skilled thief," I answer simply, "They call you the Prince of Thieves. And I wanted only the best. Why shouldn't I?"

"Why is it so important that I steal this for you? What is there to gain?" Again, with this tedious question. _Mind your own business._

"Something I haven't had in a long time." I relent after a moment of silence.

"And what is that?"

"Victory." _Duh._

"Victory over what?"

"That, my thief, is none of your concern."

"It should be."

"And why should it be?"

"Because, as the thief who has been brought here to do your bidding, it's only appropriate that I know everything that has to do with this mission."

"And, as the queen who hired you, it's only appropriate that I abstain from certain information, as it is absolutely none of your goddamn business. Needless to say, this is information that shouldn't, in any way, alter or interfere with your completion of this mission. Therefore, it is not needed." _Enough said._

"But—"

"—Need to know, thief."

"Yes, however—" _You just don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?_

"Thief, you are incorrigible."

The man groans, lying back on his pillow. "I'm sure you're aware that I do have a name."

I turn my head, blinking at him. "I know that, _thief_."

"It's _Robin_."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well you should, _Regina_."

My eyes widen slightly as I hear my forename rolls off his tongue for the first time. It does so in a way that causes me to shudder slightly, my skin to prickle, and desire to flood back into the depths of my pelvis. This surprises me. "Why?"

"Well a name, for instance, holds respect, honor, and dignity."

"Are you saying that what I'm doing, by calling you 'thief', is degrading?"

"Rightly so."

"And you don't take particular interest in my ways."

"Not particularly. In fact, I don't think anyone does."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Do I look like I care about people's opinions?"

"It doesn't matter if you care. The fact is that you don't even try."

"Why should I?" Call me childish for arguing like an insolent child but right now, I don't give a fuck. He has no right to question me on such ridiculous matters. Who is he to think that he can tell me how to live my life?

"Because you are the queen. And I believe that being a queen calls for taking care of her people and seeing to it that they are satisfied in all aspects of their lives."

"And you think I don't?"

"They call you evil for a reason."

"They…" I echo pensively, "But what about you? What do you call me?"

"I believe that despite what they may say, the 'evil' part may be a bit of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, I'm certain, but not evil."

"Then how would you explain all of those terrible stories told of me?"

"I would explain them simply as stories resulting from a woman who is most certainly in pain, despite the way she may present herself outwardly." _Whoa…_

I swallow hard, turning my head from him to stare up at the ceiling once again. Against my wish, my chest can't help but constrict in pain, forcing unseen tears to well up in my eyes. I shake my head. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Because we are much alike, Regina," Robin replies softly. _He said my name again._

"How on earth are we alike?"

"We've both lost something—or more importantly—someone." _Fuck._

I close my eyes and shake my head again, not being able to believe for a second that this man is capable of figuring out my woes in a matter of minutes. "What makes you think I lost someone?"

"I can see it in your eyes." At this, my eyes open and I turn my head to face the thief—Robin—once more. "There's that look about you," he tells me in a hushed voice.

"A look about me?" I repeat.

"Yes," Robin affirms, "A look of loss, of yearning, and of hopelessness. I know it well because I've had the same when I lost my wife."

"Your wife?"

The man nods. "Marian was her name." He sighs, eyes falling closed. "She was the love of my life."

I shake my head slowly, taking in an unsteady breath. Silence falls over us, lingering in the space above our heads before I take another deep breath. "His name was Daniel," I murmur, voice almost incoherent. "He was my fiancé, my love of my life."

Beside me, I can hear the man suck in his breath. I can almost feel the pity that radiates from his skin in warm, electrifying waves that do nothing but make me want to curl up in a little ball. I don't need pity, nor do I want it.

"I'm sorry…Regina." _Please don't._

I close my eyes again, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. "There's no need."

"If there's anything I can do to help."

"There's nothing. Nothing except the task, which I've presented you."

At this the man nods, sighing deeply. "Can you promise me one thing, though, Your Majesty?" he asks softly, "…It's about this quest, I mean."

I turn my head towards Robin and gaze at him once again, cheeks marked by the salty paths of my tears. "What is it?"

"That whatever this victory may be, promise me that what I have to steal for it shall not be a certain weapon to cause some kind of harm. With all due respect, it is against my code. I refuse to aid you in inflicting pain upon others."

I still for a moment. "Then how would one be able to obtain such a victory?"

"There are other ways, peaceful ways."

I close my eyes. "So if I do promise this, you would just automatically believe me, the _Evil_ Queen."

"I told you, you are not evil. And therefore, yes, I will believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"I don't believe that."

"But I do," Robin insists. He turns his head, looking deep into my eyes. I feel as if he can stare right into my soul, and it causes my sturdy walls to waver. "Deep down, I know you are good. So yes, Regina, I trust you."

I open my eyes, glancing over at him and taking in an unsteady breath. "This code of yours…it must mean a lot."

I hear his sigh, a shifting to my side to which I can imagine that he glances towards me, his eyes full of pain. "It's all I have…" His voice is barely audible. "After Marian, it's the only last bit of hope I have in leading a good life, a life worth something."

I sigh, turning my head away from him as another tear makes its way down my cheek yet again, burning another salty path into my skin. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this at all. I'm…lying. God, why do I feel so guilty? What's happening to me? Steeling myself, I turn once more to look directly into Robin's blue orbs that shine clear as crystals. They are filled to the brim and spilling over with so much genuine sincerity that it makes me sick to my stomach for all reasons both right and wrong.

"All right...I promise…"

* * *

 **How long will this lie stay buried? Stay tuned to find out more! Thanks for coming by today, don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I hope you are all doing well! Please enjoy this update! Things get interesting now! Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

I watch out the window as he sets off on his horse, which I've provided him. Sighing softly, I see him disappear into the haziness of the forest. _Robin Hood._ All I can do now is wait and pray that he does not fail me.

However, as I witnessed him get dressed and ready this morning, donning his signature cape and bow and quiver of arrows, I couldn't help but feel something new stir in my stomach; anxiety, worry, fear for the thief's safety. I'm not exactly sure why, but the feeling of being worried that all may not go as planned, that he may be injured or even worse, gnaws at my insides.

Now, normally, I couldn't be bothered. However this time, with Robin, the feeling eats at my stomach and heart stronger than ever before. It's the same feeling that I've felt so, so long ago that it feels almost foreign to me now. It's what I've felt for Daniel, for his safety and wellbeing. And now, I find it quite unsettling that in the same way, I don't want Robin hurt.

However, that's not to say that I don't want him going on this mission either. His success in completing this quest is most important after all…

Yet, I still can't help but wonder, what it is about this thief that makes me feel this way. Why do I find myself caring so much? What has changed overnight? These are the questions that plague my mind as I wait throughout the day. The sun sets and I sleep. The sun rises and I wake and repeat the same routine, the same routine of pondering such thoughts; questions whose answers remain inexplicable.

* * *

It's the end of the third day and I'm beginning to get worried. He definitely should have shown up by now. The Dark Castle isn't that far. It's only about a day's ride away. Three days should have been plenty of time. Worry weighs upon my mind as I force myself to fall asleep. Even though after the short period of time the thief had spent in my castle, I cannot help but feel as if the fortress is now far too vast and empty in his absence. _What is happening to me?_

The next day, the fourth day, and I'm definitely worried. _Where the fuck are you, Robin?_

I pace my chambers back and forth, and back and forth anxiously. I don't know what to do. I've sent one of my guards yesterday to check up on the thief, but he has yet to return as well. I feel sick. A headache begins to brew and pound away against my skull. I fear the worst.

As a last thought, I rush to my mirror, waving my hand in front of it in order to gain a clearer picture as to what exactly is going on. But when I do, the mirror refuses to respond, its glass standing as still as ever and showing nothing but my own distressed reflection. _What the fuck?_ I try again, more desperately this time as I wave my hand again. Still nothing.

"Having trouble with your mirror, dearie?" his sickening voice cuts through me like butter.

"Rumplestiltskin," I growl lowly, turning slowly to face the wretched man. I stalk towards him. "What have you done?"

The Dark One frowns mockingly, tilting his head to the side. "Um, pardon?" he chirps.

"Don't you dare play with me now," I snarl, balling my fists, "What did you do?!" I walk up to him, not afraid to stand face to face with the disgraced man, our noses inches apart. Rumplestiltskin's mouth begins to curl, slowly but surely, into a fiendish smile that sends shivers up my spine. Of course, I'd never show that.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he giggles, "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"The thief!" I yell in his face, "What have you done with him?"

"Name?"

"Robin Hood, you bastard!"

"Ohhh…" the Dark One simply purrs, "Well, see for yourself…" I watch, eyes flaming, as he turns and waves his hand in front of my large standing mirror. The glass shimmers and ripples, its reflection distorting into an image…a ghastly image.

My eyes widen, lips parting in a gasp. "No!" I breathe forcefully as I rush towards the mirror. "What have you done to him?"

I look in horror at the image of Robin's limp form hung by the wrists, inches off the ground in what appears to be a cell. He is covered in blood from the innumerable gashes that have tattered both his skin and clothing alike. In a moment of weakness, I let my walls down, showing what would normally be uncharacteristic of me… a softness that I don't like to admit I have, buried far beneath the surface. _Fuck._

"I simply gave him what he deserved," Rumplestiltskin states matter-of-factly.

A deep guttural growl rumbles from inside my chest as I steel myself, quickly placing my barriers back in place as horror turns to anger, which lances through my body. "He did not deserve this."

"And why not? He stole from me after all—or well—tried to. And as you know, no one steals from me, the Dark One," the man hisses, gesturing to himself in that highly conceited manner I so despise. _Scoundrel._

"It was I who sent him and you know that," I say, stalking towards Rumplestiltskin yet again. "Why aren't you taking out your rage on me? Why aren't you punishing me?"

The Dark One cackles, throwing his head back. "Oh, don't you see, dearie?" he giggles, "I _am_ punishing you. I'm punishing you…by punishing him."

I shake my head furiously. "And what on earth makes you think that method will work?" I hiss.

Rumplestiltskin tilts his head. "Because, dearie, I can see into that deliciously dark heart of yours. Yes, indeed."

"What the fuck are you getting at?!" I explode. "Actually, you know what? I don't give a fuck. Release him now." I speak lowly. "Release my thief this instant."

"Oh, so now he's _your_ thief," the Dark One gasps, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. "That just proves my point." He shoots me an all-knowing smirk that gives me more unwanted chills.

"What do you mean?"

"My, my, my dear Regina," Rumplestiltskin marvels. He circles me again, that smirk still wide and plastered upon his lips. "For a woman of your position, you are obtuse."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't realize what's right in front of you. You don't realize what is happening? It's all so clear now!"

"What do you mean?"

The man merely cackles again, raising the hairs on my neck even further. I'm beyond fuming, however also terrified and confused. "All of a sudden, you finally seem to have someone whom you care about. And after one single night, too!" He shakes his head, smirking incredulously. "Is it safe to say that my queen has had a change of heart?"

"No, it's not. Nothing's changed."

"Mm, then I wonder why you're so concerned about this thief all of a sudden."

I simply shrug, doing my best to show the least amount of emotion as possible. "He's a useful asset, nothing more, nothing less."

But the Dark One shakes his head, that smirk still wide across his features. "All right, dearie. All I'll say is that you must be careful. You know all too well about love and its unholy power." _What?!_

I take a step back from him. My head is reeling from what the Dark One may be implying. It can't be. That's not possible. What I love has died years ago. I have loved none other. "No," I state, shaking my head, "You are wrong."

"Am I, dearie?" the man challenges with the wide smirk plastered to his lips, "I'm no fool, Your Majesty, I know when there is something more than what meets the eyes."

I shake my head once again, seething. "I'll tell you one last time. Give him back."

But Rumplestiltskin merely shakes his head right back at me. "I'm afraid not," he singsongs, "If you really want him, you can come and get him yourself…or, you can get your little guards to do it, since you're so keen on placing your own dirty work upon others." I growl at him. "Call it a lesson, dearie. A lesson, that only I will be the one who has the capabilities in satisfying your need for revenge, not some apple…and certainly not some thief."

I glare daggers at him, eyes flashing red. "Get out," I growl, my voice low, hoarse, and menacing, "Get the fuck out of my castle."

* * *

 **Uh oh...what do you think Regina's going to do? Thanks for coming by, please stay tuned for more! Thank you for all of your unending support. It's much appreciated! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo! Hope you enjoy this next update. It's another long chapter with lots of action! Thanks for reading, and please feel free as always to leave a review! Again, I appreciate your love and support!**

* * *

As the carriage bumps along the road, I'm hit with a mild sense of dejá vu. Again, I'm out to retrieve a thief. _Robin._ I'm out to save Robin. God, I hate wording it like that. It makes me feel like one of those heroes I rant on and on about; the heroes I alas, here I am, bumping my way down a lonely dirt path.

As we move northbound, I think about the smirk upon his lips, that challenging yet alluring smirk that I could do absolutely nothing about. Robin was the first, the first man to prove himself courageous enough to defy me simply by way of tongue. I can't help but smile slightly, now, at the memory. Oh how he talked back at me, the way he defied my every word, made me have to work twice as hard as I normally do to get my own way with him. It really was quite brave. And oh how it gave me such a rush. How entertaining it was to banter back and forth for the short amount of time we've known each other. I have to admit that it was refreshing, and I sort of liked it. Of course, I'd never admit that outwardly.

Yes, yes, I may find myself fond of the man, I suppose. But _love_? Now that bastard of a Dark One was taking things a bit too far, if you ask me. But if it's not love, then what is it that prompts me to save just an ordinary thief, whom I could so easily just let rot in the Dark One's dungeons? Normally, I should be doing just that; leave the poor man to meet his well-deserved fate after failing me. I should not have the urge to care. That's just me being the oh-so-terrible Evil Queen. It's a real question; a question whose answer I'm not ready to give, let alone admit, for I just don't fucking know.

Up in the distance, the Dark Castle stands, looming over the treetops like an ominous cloud amidst the clear and sunny day. I swallow hard, steeling myself, preparing myself for a fight that is most likely to occur. Rumplestiltskin had taken the barrier down that prevented me from entering. Still, I don't understand what his modus operandi exactly is. Is this a test that I'm supposed to fail so that I'd come crawling back to his feet, crying that he was right all along? No. He can't do that to me. I've handled the Dark One before, and I can do it again.

The castle is a fortress. And transporting myself directly inside by way of magic is far too risky. But I know that the second best way of entering should be through underground. _And fuck._ I really liked these boots too. I scrunch my nose as the stench of mud and some other unnamed odor filter through my nostrils as I slowly make my way down, slipping into the narrow underground tunnel. No trouble yet.

I make my way forward cautiously, watching every step I take before... _s_ _hit._ The walls around me ripple, halting my movements. Slowly, they begin to warp and close around me, making it harder to advance as I try and escape. I groan in frustration as I feel them distort like liquid, drawing close to trap me in between. Magic doesn't work on these entrapments, so I have no choice but to surge forward, my hip scraping against the wall's rough exterior as I surge for the escape ahead.

I manage to pull myself away at the last moment and collapse onto the ground, the wall behind me completely sealing itself. I sigh outwardly in relief. However, just as I'm about to stand up, I hear a rattling above me. At the last minute, I roll out of the way, narrowly escaping a line of daggers that fall from the ceiling. _Damn._ I stand up quickly and move on, running a little faster down the tunnel until I come to a patch of stepping-stones on the ground.

I recognize these. They are ones similar to the tunnels in my castle. _How original, Rumple._ If one steps on the stones, that person will be impaled immediately by a grate of metal spikes that protrude from both sides into the middle. So I step between the stones. However all feelings of smugness dissipate in one millisecond as the grates begin to close in just as the walls have done. _Shit!_ The bastard flipped it, and I was foolish enough, with my head far too stuck in the clouds, not to have known. In my frustration, I stomp my foot on a stone and immediately, the grate recedes.

So, I continue my march down the tunnel and come to a door. It's an elegant-looking door, inlayed and covered in gold in the most intricate of designs. But I know better. I pick up a stone and hurl it towards the door. Immediately, it explodes into a ball of flames large enough that I have to step back and shield my face with my hand. Fire catches on to the material on my arm and I pat it out hard. Stepping through the now empty doorway, I come into what looks like the castle dungeons. _What luck!_

"Thief?" I call out into the dim light of the tunnels, my shadow casted over the stone walls. I walk blindly in one direction, hoping for the best. Lines of cells greet me every way I turn, its prisoners either curled up in a corner or reaching out in pain towards something, anything. I assume they've all gone mad. Who wouldn't, after all?

Down one tunnel and I have no luck. "Robin!" I call out more fervently this time. _Fuck._ If only I had something of his to do a locator spell. I turn down another row of cells, continuing to call his name. Not the best method, I am well aware, but it's all I have for right now. So I keep on walking. And with every step, I feel more and more foolish. "Robin!"

But suddenly there's a sound. It's something of a moan, a moan in pain. My hair stands up on the back of my neck as my pace quickens into a jog down the tunnel in which I am. I rush hastily down, calling the thief's name once again. I'm met with only another pained moan in response. But I follow the sound, fighting through the dim light until the noise leads me to a small wooden door in some obscure part of the dungeons. I waste no time pulling the large handle, allowing the door to creak open, before I step inside. Hit by the strong odor of blood and body, my eyes widen as the very sight I saw in the mirror, the gruesome sight that now stands before me.

"Robin," I breathe, rushing towards him. The thief's hanging head lolls slightly, eyelids fluttering open to see me. His eyes hardly register exactly who I am through the pain that overcomes them. He mumbles something incoherent as I reach up, working to undo the cuffs that suspend him off the ground. Up close I can see, in great detail, the hideous result of every single lash brought upon his body in punishment because of what I've done. Guilt lances through me, however, I cannot dwell on such feelings. _Not now. Stay focused._ I grit my teeth. _Fuck._ These cuffs are too hard to undo. _Fuck it._ I wave my hand, having to concentrate extra hard on making my magic work in the only place in the whole Enchanted Forest where I'm close to powerless. However luckily for me, my magic cooperates, effectively slicing through the metal cuffs.

Robin crumples to the ground, slipping through my meager attempts to try and catch him. I kneel by his side as he looks up at me, his eyes full of agony. "I'm sorry," I state lowly, unable to resist the urge to brush his oily, blood-encrusted locks from his forehead.

And with that, I'm closing my eyes and trying my magic again, extending my palms over his body. _Come on._ Nothing happens. _Work, dammit!_ Suddenly, I feel a tingling in my skin, a soft blue light emitting from my palms and spreading over his body. An involuntary smile twitches my lips upward as I can't help but feel the least bit victorious.

"Regina," Robin says, his body now fully healed. He sits up, blinking at me confusedly. He shakes his head, looking as if he needs a moment to process what has just taken place. "What are you doing here?"

Not too familiar with such sentimentality, I merely resort to lifting a brow at him in response. "Mm," I reply simply as I stand up. I shrug off his question along with my deed. "A simple thank you would suffice, I think," I dismiss.

Robin gets to his feet beside me, shaking his head in both awe and confusion. "Thank you," he mumbles.

"There's no need," I respond curtly before taking him by the elbow. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

But before I move, a red cloud of smoke envelopes us both. And before I know it, I'm standing with Robin in front of the Dark One.

* * *

"I can see you've passed my test," Rumplestiltskin cackles.

I lift my chin fearlessly. "So, my assumptions have been proven correct. It was all a test," I sneer. I shake my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "Just what exactly are you trying to prove?"

"The fact that there _is_ something more than what meets the eye," the man says, his smirk growing upon his features.

"Again, I still don't know what you mean."

"You seem to care _so_ deeply about this man, that you are willing to risk your life for him. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, don't be so smug," I spit, "I know you can't kill me."

"It's not about that, dearie," Rumplestiltskin says lowly. "It's more about what this test proves. You have a weakness, a weakness that I will gladly use to my advantage."

I grit my teeth, growling lowly as I step forward. "I have no weaknesses," I snarl. "And I've told you time and time again. I will _never_ come back to you. You have no power over me anymore. You can't use anything against me."

But the Dark One's lips curl into a devious smirk as he taps his fingers together, giving me a devilish look. It's mischievous and off-putting. I don't like it. "We'll see about that, dearie," Rumplestiltskin sings.

Instantly, Robin disappears, reappearing by the Dark One's side. I gasp underneath my breath, but show no further emotion outwardly as I glare at Rumplestiltskin from where I stand. Robin remains beside him, arms and legs bound to a chair in which he sits, just like he was but a few days ago at my castle.

I watch as the Dark One procures the very same apple from that very same black satchel that I've been trying to reclaim as mine. My eyes widen slightly as he approaches Robin, fruit in hand. My body shakes in anger. _How. Dare. He._ An unwelcome pang of fear strikes through my chest as I watch Rumplestiltskin wave the apple in front of Robin's nose.

"Do you know that this is, Robin of Locksley?" the Dark One questions.

Robin glares at the man, staring defiantly at him. "An apple," he answers curtly. "I believe I was supposed to steal it?"

Rumplestiltskin cackles lowly, shivering in what looks like pure delight. "Yes, Robin. But, oh, it's not just any apple, dearie," he sings. Immediately, I understand what he is doing. Eyes widening, I step forward to interfere, only to find that my feet have been frozen upon the ground with magic. I growl inwardly, trying to move my legs, but to no avail. I can only look on as the scene unravels before me.

"Robin," I call out to the thief, but the only response I get is a swift glance my way before the man directs his attention back towards the Dark One.

"What do you mean it's not just any apple?" Robin questions carefully, frowning deeply.

"This is a weapon, dearie," Rumplestiltskin answers, waving the fruit, "A powerful, lethal weapon intended to curse its victim to an eternal slumber; a limbo of sorts, a fate worse than death."

At this, I watch as Robin's eyes widen upon realization, the realization that he had been tricked, that he'd been lied to. My heart immediately aches as I watch his features distort into horror as everything clicks into place for him. I tricked him into breaking his code. I tricked him into breaking the one thing for which he had left to live.

But the thief should have known. I am the Evil Queen after all. However, wrapped up in my despair of who I perceived myself to be, of who everyone saw me as, I failed to realize that the man viewed me as something more. He believed in me. And I let him—Robin—down. Lost in my callousness and my angry thirst for revenge, I broke my promise. And what's worse, I knew exactly what I was doing.

He looks at me, his demeanor profoundly wounded. I shake my head, at a loss for words. "Robin, I…" I have nothing to say.

"Shall I give you a taste of your own medicine?" the Dark One continues, blinking at me, his voice thick and oozing like syrup.

Robin catches on quickly, instantly pressing his lips tightly together and staring defiantly at the Dark One.

"Eat up, oh thief," Rumplestiltskin sings, brushing Robin's lips with the apple, "You have broken your code. Is there truly nothing else for which you can live?" I can only watch as Robin's head slowly turns towards me, a look of hurt and betrayal written all over his features. It breaks my heart.

Slowly, I shake my head at him. "Robin," I whisper under my breath, "No…" I silently plead that he not do what he intends, that he not surrender everything he'd ever worked for all because of what I did. After all, I take full responsibility. It is I who should be tied to the chair. It is I who should bite that apple.

But to my horror, Robin turns back to Rumplestiltskin, a distant look set upon his face. It's a look of hopelessness, and of emptiness; something so different from what I've seen of him. And with one last sigh, the thief opens his mouth willingly, biting hard into the apple grasped tightly in the hand of the Dark One.

"No!" I cannot help but shout. Walls crash down as I struggle hard against the magic that keeps my feet rooted to the ground. "Robin!"

But there's nothing I can do. It's too late. The sound of his breath hitching in his throat tears my heart apart more than I'd ever known. I watch as the man's eyes widen slightly, lips parting in a gruesome gasp. His body convulses once before his eyes are falling closed forever. He slumps over in the chair, jaw going slack. I give a shuddering, sob-like breath. The magic held on my feet releases and I stumble forward, rushing towards an unconscious Robin in the chair.

"Now you have no choice, dearie," Rumplestiltskin says from behind me as I can do nothing but gaze down at the relaxed features of my thief. "The apple's magic has been used. And you, you will never be able to save him." The Dark One lifts his chin, knowing that both he and I know that he is right. "Now, Regina, you have no choice but to cast my curse. Don't worry, dearie. In time, you will come to realize that this is your only way—I am your only way —to true happiness."

* * *

 **Regina is not so good at admitting to herself what her true feelings are. Oftentimes, her fear gets the best of her... How will she go about in trying to break this curse, then? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for coming by, don't forget to review, and more to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Back again with this ultimate chapter for you all! Thank you all so much for your support every step of the way. I will be forever grateful for all of your kind messages! That being said, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

I look at the sleeping man on my bed. _Robin._ He looks so calm, so peaceful…the exact way he should look, without a wrinkle of distress or concern on his gentle brow. I have studied him like this for hours now as he lies peacefully there, dreaming dreams of nothingness. Oh how I undeniably yearn to wake him. But I cannot.

Rumplestiltskin was clever in his revenge. I've made it clear to him that I cannot love, that I will not love. And the bastard used that to his advantage. Now, because of me, Robin will be stuck like this in an eternal slumber. Snow White will have escaped. And I am here, left with my heart shriveled up like a rotten apple, and sinking like a stone into the bottomless ocean that is my pain, and regret, and guilt, and misery. How am I supposed to go on like this? How is it that I've come this far only to have it all be taken from me in this instant?

With my heart cracked into pieces, I reach over and take Robin's hand, holding it tightly in mine. "I never thought I'd say this, thief," I sigh, my breath shuddering once again, "But I'm really and truly sorry. You believed in me. I know you did. When I looked in your eyes that night before you left, I saw it. I saw the hope, the faith that I was something more than what they call 'evil'." I close my eyes. "You were—are—the first person who has ever come even close to seeing me with my walls crumbled down and laid at your feet. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I saw you as nothing but a pawn in my scheme. You trusted me. You risked your life for me…What a disgraceful way to return a favor."

I turn his hand over and gaze at the bold marking of his lion tattoo, the tattoo I once did nothing but sneer at. But now, I see nothing but a crest, a crest of honor and dignity. _"_ _Like a name", he would say._

Without thinking, my fingers brush over the tattoo and instantly, my eyes widen. A gasp splits my lips. Light flashes before my eyes, a bright light that blinds me, taking me far away from this place, this moment in time.

 _"You don't even know? That's so sad. Regina, love. You need love."_

 _"You're gonna help me find another soulmate?"_

 _"It is possible to find love again. I've never seen pixie dust fail. It will find you your perfect match. If you let it, you'll find your happy ending..."_

 _"...Inside here, lies the beginning of your happiness. All the pain in your past will be just that. The past."_

 _"I just need a moment."_

 _"You're nervous. I get it. But look! There he is. The guy with the lion tattoo…_ _"_

I stumble backward, breathless at this revelation, this enlightenment, which hits me as if I've been struck by lightning. _The guy with the lion tattoo._ Robin. I look down at the sleeping man once again. _He's your soulmate._ My heart pounds in my chest as realization hits and everything just seems to be knocked into place. I shake my head fervently. _But how? How could I have forgotten?_

I look upon Robin once again, sleeping soundly on my bed, looking nothing short of divine. This man is my soulmate. How could I not have realized before? _His words. His touch. The desire._

I find myself approaching the bed once more, kneeling beside Robin Hood's sleeping form on the mattress. I look down at him, heart fluttering like a bird in a cage. I'm terrified. His angelic face shines up at me. Even in this state, there's this glow about him, this warm and gentle, welcoming aura that I haven't really noticed before until now. It shakes me to the core.

"It appears you've finally realized something lost."

The soft voice almost makes me jump out of my skin. Standing abruptly, I look to my left to see her standing there, clothed in green, tattered rags. Her hair, once curled into perfect ringlets, now sits loosely in a ratted and tangled bun.

"Tinker Bell," I breathe, eyes wide. My heart rate increases slightly, for I know all too well of the consequence from which this particular fairy had suffered all because she'd tried to help me obtain my happy ending. And I couldn't listen to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Your Majesty," the fairy says, approaching me slowly. "I have come to kill you." My eyes widen even further, brows knitting together. Only then do I realize that the fairy, in her right hand, holds a small dagger whose metal shines in the gentle light of the moon.

" _Kill_ me," I ask, frowning at her, "Why?"

"Oh, I think you know," Tinker Bell says, raising the dagger in her fist so that its point aims straight towards me.

I shake my head, not exactly sure how to react. It's a strange thing, for surely I'm usually well versed in what to do when someone points a knife at me. But these days, my life feels as if it has been turned on its head. _I wonder why that is all of a sudden?_ "Tinker Bell, I—I'm sorry."

"Do you think, for one moment, that I'd ever be able to forgive you after the way you've hurt me?"

" _Hurt_ you?" I say, "You're the one who interfered in _my_ life."

"And threw away my own in the process. Not to mention the way your life had turned out."

"How did my life turn out, Tinker Bell?" I demand, beginning to grow angry. I step closer to her and bring forward my right hand, cupping it. I summon a fireball that bursts from the very center of my palm.

But the fairy keeps her composure, only eyeing the fire for but a second. "How did it turn out?" Tinker Bell repeats incredulously. "Are you seriously asking that question? You let hate overpower love. Lost in your anger, in your callous ways in going about getting your revenge, you've have not only ignored but forgotten the one man who could have been the key to your happiness."

I shake my head, lip curling. My eyes begin to glisten as she brings up the one thing I've been torturing myself about this entire night, and ever since Robin had fallen under the sleeping curse. "Don't you think I know that?" I hiss, "Okay, fine. Fine. I ruined everything. I ruined my life. I have ruined yours—"

"And you've ruined your soulmate's," Tinker Bell interrupts with a solemn face. She steps forward once again, lowering the dagger slowly.

I swallow hard and glance at the man lying on my bed, trapped in the depths of this eternal curse. "I never wanted to hurt him," I murmur uselessly, letting the fire in my palm die slowly. I drop my hand to my side.

"But you did. Because of you, he will forever be trapped, having paid the consequences for your actions."

"Again, I never wished that upon him, at least, not anymore."

"So you do care about other people's well-being. What changed all of a sudden?"

"Nothing changed. It's just—I just—he's different."

"And why is he different?" the fairy urges gently.

"He saw right into me." For the first time, it made me feel as if, finally, someone understood.

Tinker Bell shakes her head. "You are still the same, Regina," she says softly, hazel eyes staring gently at me. "Deep down, there's still that young, innocent woman I know. All she needed was one with whom she could love and cherish…and find a happy ending."

I sigh deeply, glancing at Robin once more with a look of uncertainty. "And you think it's Robin?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Tink replies, "It doesn't even matter what the pixie dust thinks. What about you? Do you believe it? Do you believe that he could be the one?"

"I don't know…"

"I think you do." The fairy sighs, reaching forward and grasping my hand tightly. "Regina, I think that deep down, you are certain. You just don't want to admit it. Why?"

I shake my head. "Because…" I groan in frustration. "I don't know!" I look away, hating every minute of this conversation. But the truth is that I'm afraid that should I open myself to the possibility of love once again. I'm terrified that the love given to me as a second chance would be taken away once more, just as it had been the first time.

"Regina," Tinker Bell urges patiently, "If you really want to wake Robin Hood, if you really don't wish any suffering upon him, you will admit your feelings towards him."

"But what if I can't?"

"But you have to. You're the only person, now, who can save him. And if you do, I will forgive you, because I will then know that all that illegal work I've done stealing pixie dust, and this horrible consequence I've had to endure because of it, finally means something."

I gaze towards Tinker Bell, looking upon the slight smile on her lips. She finally looks like herself. Vengeance does not suit her well. "So you are not going to kill me?"

The fairy shakes her head. "I'm going to give you a second, second chance…for real this time. And for your sake, and for Robin's, don't miss it."

I look from her to Robin, eyes roaming over his peaceful features. I think long and hard at what the fairy had said. And it frustrates me to no end that she, within minutes, had picked at my deepest scars, opening them wide and making them bleed. It hurts to no end to think about what has happened, and terrifies to think of what can happen. If the past repeats itself, I don't know if I can be able to handle it the second time around. I won't be able to.

But as I look down at the sleeping face of the man I'm destined to be with, I can't help but feel a live connection, some kind of magnetic pull from my heart to his. There's an electric current that runs in the space between us, which I haven't noticed before. And suddenly I realize, I want to be with him. I want to get to know him better. I want to have my second chance. Even if it means risking letting go of the anger inside of me, my need for revenge, and taking another chance at the unforeseeable future, I will do it. For Robin, I will. Why? _Because he believes in me._ If he believes that I can do it, that I can be good—that I am good—then that's enough for me to try again. If what we have is the beginning of the workings of love, maybe the future is bright. My heart soon begins to warm at the thought.

And before I know it, I'm leaning down, pressing my lips gently to his in a soft kiss. Instantly, I feel a surge of magic erupt from between our lips, bursting forth from us and surrounding my entire bedchamber in a glowing light. I gasp softly, watching as Robin begins to stir, his eyes fluttering open with a soft gasp of his own. I sit up as he does, allowing him to fully come to as he looks around in his mildly disoriented state. I can hear his measured breaths, and cannot help but feel a small smile part my lips.

Finally, Robin looks to me, a look comprised of shock, confusion, and awe written upon his features at the realization. I can do nothing but stare back at him with an expression that equals his. I'm speechless as I watch the thief shake his head.

"You…" His voice is thick, raspy from sleep, and heavy with that accent I've come to grow quite fond of. Robin shakes his head again and clears his throat. "You saved me," he states, his sparkling blue eyes wide with wonder. "Why?"

I gaze back at him intently; chocolate on blue. A small smirk curves my lips as I stand from the bed, the thief's eyes following my every move. I take a few steps from the bed before I turn to look over my shoulder at him there amongst the sheets. My smirk widens slightly as my heart thumps away against my ribcage. I wiggle my brow cryptically.

"Because I figured that you are more useful to me conscious, thief."

A small smirk tilts the corners of Robin's lips upward as his gaze pierces my eyes, so full of warmth and light. "Is that so?" he flirts.

"Mmm, that is exactly so."

* * *

 **And there we have it! I just realized (because I wrote this chapter so long ago) that this chapter resembles a lot from Regina and the Evil Queen's last episode! So funny how that turned out!**

 **Thank you again to all of you lovely readers! A special shoutout to my best bestie, thequeenregina, for being so kind and creative as to give me this wonderful idea for this short multi-chapter fic! Lots of love and gratitude to you, B!**

 **I have a few new ideas cooking, which I am excited to share with you all in the coming weeks, and don't worry! _The Perfect Trip_ has not been forgotten, and I will update that very shortly! Lots of love to you all, and until next time!**


End file.
